


Good against me

by Voldemort



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldemort/pseuds/Voldemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay, who was slumbering on the couch, twitches his nose at the itchy feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good against me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teday on lj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teday+on+lj).
  * Inspired by [Good against me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9765) by teday. 



> Art prompt fic I made for a friend, based on her original characters. Basically what we do is, she draws and I write porn/fluff to it.

Jay, who was slumbering on the couch, twitches his nose at the itchy feeling. He comes to seconds later and blinks his eyes open. Teddy is in front of him, currently being the source of the disturbance if the finger playing the bridge of his nose is any indication.

"Hi."

Teddy, who starts to retreat to his own shell when he was caught smiles reluctantly, which eventually grows into a real smile, drilling groves into his pale cheeks.

Teddy doesn't remove the finger, he moves it instead. He runs his digit over the curve of his eye, trailing down his cheekbone and finally resting on his bottom lip, lightly rubbing the plump flesh. All the while his eyes never leaving Jay's, pupils dilating the further he goes and breath hitching at every few intake.

Jay tongues at the pad of his finger, tasting the saltiness of sweat and a hint of orange, Teddy must have been snacking on the oranges he bought this morning. He drew the finger into his mouth, sucking it lightly and adding sporadic teeth on the lines of his finger. He took it deeper, until he can feel the scrape of his nail at the back of his throat.

Up and down he goes, making it so wet he trails saliva down to Teddy's wrist. Jay adds another finger and another until he has four fingers in the cavern of his mouth, going much faster than before. Teddy is now so flushed he is sweating a little, he is breathing harder too, more so now that Jay's grunting as he basically giving head to his boyfriend's hand, reminiscent of what he did last night.

Teddy is so much closer now, his eyes focusing on the stretch of red, swollen lips around his fingers. He licks his lips unconsciously and swallows dryly, all the moisture in his mouth seems to vanish into thin air. Or probably turned into blood and joined the rest of its flock in his dick. 

Jay pulls away with a pop and grabbed his arm. Bestowing light nips and kisses up to his shoulders and goes on to where his neck meet his shoulders. He noses at the line of his neck, smelling his vanilla scent deeply and running his tongue to that one part that always make his knees weak. Teddy let out a little squeak that has Jay chuckling into his neck, which he got a hit in the chest for.

Teddy huffs impatiently and only then does Jay finally move up to his face. Placing his hands on the sides of his head, he fits his lips over Teddy's, molding them together in an almost innocent kiss, if Teddy's hands hasn't made its journey underneath the hem of Jay's sweatpants.

The kiss soon turns dirty, tongues clashing and teeth bumping, mouths opened so wide they get spit everywhere. Jay's hands aren't idle either, one migrated to the back of Teddy's shirt, pulling it up over his head while the other works on rubbing at his chest and nipples.

Teddy's got his hands over his underpants now, his hand rubbing over the tent his cock has made. The pressure feels so good, the scratch of the material sending pleasurable shivers up and down his body, pooling more blood to his groin. He grinds his hips to his palm, wanting, no, needing the pressure to increase. Teddy's hand has moved down further to cup and squeeze his balls, rolling them at the centre of his palm while the ends of his fingers nudged teasingly at his hole.

Jay worked his hips down to get those fingers firmly against him, to get more of the addictive feelings it invokes but one thing he knows about Teddy, he secretly likes to tease, so he shouldn't be surprised at all when the pressure dwindles away quickly. Teddy chooses that moment to completely be an inconsiderate dick and focuses more on trying to pull down his pants rather than catering to his man's needs.

He's being deliberately obtuse too, putting ridiculous amount of concentration on pushing the waist band down his legs slowly, as if they aren't going to fuck but to get ready for bed instead. Jay decides to punish him, pinching his sensitive nipples and moving his other hand to the back of his pants, squeezing one cheek and deliberately position his fingers to rest inside his crack. Four pressure points that are so close to his hole but not close enough to touch.

Teddy's hands stutter but he's resilient in his cause. He continues to pull one leg off his foot delicately, as if the battered sweatpants is part of an Italian suit, even going as far to actually trying to stand up, probably to drape it off somewhere else. Jay isn't having any of that.

A soon as Teddy stands, Jay sits up and pulls down Teddy's second last article of clothing. Oh wait, make that the last article, he really is a shameless bastard. Teddy finds that so hot he hardens further.

Jay grabs Teddy and seats him on top of his hips, Teddy's skin feeling so good against him and his cock hot and heavy on his stomach with his hands draping his chest. Teddy smears precum on his belly, making more mess as his hips continues to roll, frotting against his skin. Teddy uses his hands to spread it some more, using his cum like lotion. Teddy suddenly has the pressing need to brand Jay as his, wanting him to smell like him just like an animal marking his mate with his scent.

Jay takes his hands and licks at the fluid, loving the taste so much he proceeded to lick it clean. Teddy strangles out a needy sound, his eyes pleading, his hips rolling faster. There's desperation in the action and Jay knows instantly that he's frustrated, needing more but can't seem to get more to get off. Suddenly, it's all too much and he needs to, they just need to finish it off and they need to now, now, now.

Jay spreads his legs further, making room for Teddy to fit into the crook of his thighs. He pushes him down and slots their hips together, from one clothed dick to another bare one. Their hips automatically humping one another, hips smoothly moving familiar rhythms, hitting the perfect angle and just right pressure. Moans and grunts jumped off the walls, the sounds louder when there are only two of them and none of the world.

Jay knows Teddy is close when he starts to emit that sound he knows he makes just as he is about to cum. Jay planted one of his leg on the floor, making more room. His long legs allows him to use the floor as leverage to push up harder and faster, his hands grabbing his ass cheeks and pushing him down.

"Oh Jay, feels so-fuck!-good, harder, give it to me harder. I'm so clos-unh, so so close. P-p-please Jay," it''s the plea that finally does it, he doubles his effort and his speed, feeling his hips starting to stutter as he comes closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me Teddy."

Teddy comes in steady spurts, the splash reaching Jay's chest and some on his chin, dirtying him more and more. Teddy slumped on his chest, and Jay follows soon after. He is left feeling sated and his limbs heavy. He can feel sleep pulling at his eyes again. Looking at Teddy, sleeps has already claimed him. Using his last strength, he positions Teddy so that he's resting comfortably against his chest, head nestled at the crook of his neck.

Then he closes his eyes and lets the clouds of slumber take him.


End file.
